


Todos somos "Myc"

by Mellark_Newman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellark_Newman/pseuds/Mellark_Newman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él odia el apodo aun cuando todos le llamamos así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todos somos "Myc"

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!   
> De nuevo con un fic y aunque esta fuera de algún reto esta dentro de una lista de ideas en el grupo de Facebook "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us". La verdad es que tengo mucho tiempo con este bebe encarpetado bajo el titulo Incompleto pero bueno, que le podemos hacer. 
> 
> Notas: Nada de esto me pertenece salvo la trama toda torcida que te presento.

Había llegado a casa temprano, no pasaba seguido pero tanto Sherlock como el doctor estaban siendo de más comunicativos, incluso permitieron que fuéramos nosotros los que atrapáramos a los delincuentes. Extrañado durante todo el camino intentando darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos me topé con la reja de entrada a la casa de Myc, que desde el control remoto que mi mano izquierda manejaba me daba paso al estacionamiento.

No soy hombre de costumbres pero el hombre del gobierno parecía constituido por ellas. Para no parecer idiota tuve que construirme de una rutina de entrada más o menos ordenada, incluso, durante mi tiempo libre la había escrito en una libreta para recordarla todo el tiempo. Me sentía soso y banal pero me daba aún más seguridad al simple hecho de entrar en aquella casona.

1.- Restregar mis zapatos.

Por lo general, los casos en los que incluía al dúo dinámico me llevaban a sitios peligrosos y completamente alejados de la pulcritud por lo que regresaba completamente agotado y sucio dándome más un aspecto de malandrín que de Detective.

2.- Limpiar cara y manos.

Me quede atascado en medio de la carretera con un automóvil inservible hasta que me metí al cofre y después de varios intentos logre hacerlo caminar hasta las puertas del hogar, sin darme cuenta de un tercer y desconocido automóvil entre por la puerta principal encontrándome al mismísimo Primer Ministro que se despedía de mi pelirrojo compañero.

—Oh Myc sí que me despido en el momento adecuado. —Dijo con una dulce sonrisa— ¿Cómo está? Un placer Detective Inspector.

Mis modales gritaban por tender la mano en el menor tiempo posible olvidando por completo las manchas de aceite, apreté fuertemente mientras sentía mi cara enrojecer. Anthea tan eficiente como siempre nos tendió una toalla tibia para retirar los restos de mi reparación.

—No se preocupe hombre que no es para tanto. No se puede manejar el crimen con las manos completamente limpias si no, creería que no hace bien su trabajo. Hasta pronto y buena noche.

Esa noche el Holmes mayor me hizo sentir que no tenía importancia lo ocurrido pero yo me sentía con la responsabilidad de no dar mala imagen.

3.- Colgar el abrigo.

Después de diez años de matrimonio y dos intentos fallidos de tener un hijo por fin decidimos dar por terminada la relación. Durante dos años sumido en la miseria lo único que hacia al llegar a casa era botar el abrigo donde se le diera la gana, pedir comida a domicilio y pudrirme frente al televisor. Ahora en casa de Myc recordaba haber dejado el abrigo a su suerte unas cuantas horas después de haberme instalado por lo que al regresar mis pasos ya no lo encontraba en el suelo si no  en el elegante armario, colgado de un gancho en extremo caro con una nota:

_Te amo._

_No lo olvides._

_MH_

Por recibir caricias escritas seguiría dejando tirado mi abrigo, pero soy un adulto que sale con otro adulto que además es importante y recibe visitas importantes.

.

.

.

.

.

Así que ahora después de realizar mi pequeña rutina de entrada me encontré con la casa vacía en completa oscuridad. No pasaba muy seguido pero cuando la ocasión se daba me metía como sombra a su oficina. Era sencilla en comparación con la que tenía en el Club Diógenes, estaba a rebosar de libros de todo tipo, un gran ventanal donde descansaba un diván, un escritorio de madera donde descansaban los deberes sin urgencia, dos sillas de frente a este y mi pieza favorita: el sillón de escritorio, de color rojo. Así que después de servirme un trago de bourbon fui a relajar mis músculos en aquel enorme sillón, un enorme suspiro salió de entre mis labios al sentirme realmente consiente de la tranquilidad actual, soñando con tener al pelirrojo entrando por la puerta buscándome para cenar juntos. Hasta que un sobre me llamo la atención.

De color blanco con elegantes letras de siglo pulcramente escritas daban contraste a un rectángulo de color naranja que al contrario del sobre este no contenía ningún tipo de sellos de la realeza:

 

_No olvides traer al encantador Inspector, Myc._

_Me harás enfadar si te rehúsas._

_Lilibet._

 

Tan concentrado y extraño me sentía al leer la nota que mi instinto había dado por sentado la soledad de la habitación cuando un carraspeo me saco a la realidad.

—Entonces ¿Me harías el honor?

Mycroft Holmes se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y sus increíblemente sexis piernas cruzadas. En su rostro, sus labios jugaban divertidos por la imagen que debería ofrecerle, después de todo, el sillón es demasiado grande para mí.

—No se quede congelado Inspector, no ha hecho nada malo. —sonríe viéndose las uñas de su mano izquierda—Aun.

—Te enfada que te llamen “Myc” pero esta tal Lilibet puede hacerlo—Mi enojo injustificado crecía en mi interior conforme el tiempo pasaba— ¿Quién es ella?

—Me sorprendes Gregory, estas celoso de nuestra Majestad La Reina. —Sus pasos resonaron por toda la estancia mientras se acercaba a mi lado tomando elegantemente el sobre de mis manos—Es la invitación personal de Isabel II a una gala, un baile en su honor.

Y de repente todo vuelve a la normalidad. Y claro, tendré que usar frac.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh si, el promp es el siguiente: "Incluso la Reina lo llama Myc"


End file.
